Misunderstanding
by Tiwby
Summary: Kain finally tells Ruka how he feels, but she thougth he only said so out of compassion; Shiki seems confused when Rima starts dating Aidou... weren't they somehow together? But things are not what they seem.
1. Unbelievable

**Hi Everybody!! This is my fist ff, so please be nice. Well, of course I want you to comment, please, so I can get better at this!! And also, I can improve the storyline!!**

**So I'll be really glad if you comment =)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one: Unbelievable**

"Ruka, I love you…

"Please, don't… you shouldn't play with those words

"But…!

"Akatsuki, I know why you're saying that to me. Please. Girls are not like the tales, you know? They can actually live without loving someone, so you don't have to say that.

"But, Ruka…!

"Hey, don't worry. You always take care of me, but this is different. You don't have to pretend to like me just because Kaname-sama chose Yuuki. I can deal with that. It hurts me more to hear you playing with those stuff, 'cause after all I'm like this because of it.

He Couldn't believe it. After so many centuries, he finally was able to tell her how he feels!! And… she thought he was just trying to cheer her up after the incident with Kaname-sama? That had to be a bad joke… Well, it weren't centuries literally… but it had been so long… How could he be so stupid? Why, of all times, he had to pick that? Now if he got the courage again to confess her his feelings, she would probable get angry, thinking he was just insisting sacrificing himself so she could be happy.

That had to really be a bad joke.

"Excuse me…

°°° ------------------------------------------------------ °°°

"Rima?

"Yeah?

"Can I talk to you…??" Rima rolled her eyes. Weren't they already talking?? As she knew that Rima was probable thinking that, she added "Alone?"

"Oh, sure"

They went to the room they shared at the dorms. It was true that they weren't best friends or anything like that, but after all, they had been sharing their room for so long, that she actually felt like she could talk to her.

In the past, she had told her important stuff, but both live in separate worlds. Rima had Shiki, and they were always together. She, in the other hand, got Aidou and Akatsuki. But there are some things that she just couldn't tell them… girls stuff. After all, what was wrong if she actually wanted a female friend??

"What's up

"Well, I know this is weird since we're not so close as to share all those private things…

"Yeah

Well, even if she was saying it, she wasn't expecting that. Rima was a girl like her, didn't she feel sometimes like taking to a girl about girls stuff??

"Ok, I'll be direct. I want to tell you about something private.

"What, Kaname rejected you??

How rude!! First of all, it was Kaname SAMA, okay? Not just "Kaname". And second, how could she say that!! Damn! She really hope there was someone else to talk. But Seiren was worst, and the other… well, they weren't like them.

"No", she answered offended. "And by the way, he didn't rejected me, because actually I never told him about how I feel.

"It was obvious

"Okay, I'll be sincere. I'm trying to be your friend, understand?? Those who shared secrets and advices. And I'm here exactly because I want to do that.

"Oh! Sorry". When Ruka went first to talk to her, she was Redding. When they went to their room, she had the magazine in her hand, and as she thought that Ruka was gong to ask her for something, she hadn't really close it. But now, she did it.

This girl is unbelievable - Ruka thought- Does she even care anyway? Well, now she will have to, as she didn't complain or something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is it. I was really trouble with the names of the chapter and the story. I got to say that for me it's really difficult to name things. **

**So I decided to name the story like that because all starts from misunderstandings, and as the story goes forward, there also more problems because of that. I always think what can happen after people misinterpret stuff, so I wanted to write about it!!**

**Well, as I know that only reading a short chapter the stories really don't look so attractive, so I'll update the next chapter soon. And by soon I hope to do it in a few days.**

**Please ****comment!!**


	2. Aesthetics Experience

**Oh!! I'm so excited!! I'm really glad you like it!! **

**And sooooo sorry for the spelling errors. I know there are thousands, but the computer where I write this its in I-don't-know which language. If I notice it changed a word, I correct it immediately. But if not ... well, you've already read. =SSo Please, if you got time and there's a horrible mistake, tell me!! So I can correct it =) I'm going to find out how to change the language!! I promise! So there's no more mistakes =)**

**And I forgot, but obviously I don't own VK. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two: Aesthetics Experience**

"… OK, what do you think" Ruka said impatiently

"Wow… first of all… Told you Kaname was envolved in this!!

"H…How could you said that!!" Ruka yelled angry

"Sorry!! But I had to say it.

"This is serious!!

"Yeah yeah. Calm down." Ruka glared Rima. "Are you sure Akatsuki was just trying to cheer you up? Because he's always looking after you.

"Of course, we're Childhood friends.

"I don't know. I don't really know him, but maybe he's telling the truth

"Oh, come on!! That can't be truth… can be?

"Don't know

"I have to know

"Then ask him

"No! He will think that I'm not over Kaname sama - "which you don't", interrupt Rima. Ruka glance her- as I was saying, he will think that and tell me that it's true!"

"Should I ask him?"

"Of course not. He will think I send you

"Damn Ruka, you're thinking too much

"No, I'm not

"Well, then ask his friend, Aidou

"He's his friend; he will not betray him …

"Want me to?

"No, no… whatever. Let's think later. Want an ice cream… come?

"Yeah, why not - They left together.

"WHAAAT??

"Aesthetics Experience

What the hell was that. As their common profesor was sick, they've sent a replacement. And it looks like she has just scape from a **manicomnio. **What was with her.

"As no one seems to know what an aesthetics experience is, I'll take you out to live one.

"Out? But it's raining! - Ruka complained.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But as I didn't plan a class for a rainy day, we'll do it anyway.

Perfect. It was raining like never before in the whole year, and this crazy teacher was taking them outside in the middle of the night to take a walk so they could live the aesthetics experience.

And she was planning going around without an umbrella! Thanks Kaname's elegante and persuasive way of talking, she accept to use umbrellas.

They went outside and started following her. In the front of the procession, Kaname walked with Ichijou silently, as it was supposed to be. A few steps from them, was Seiren. Then it came most of the class. Some meters behind, Shiki and Rima walked under the same umbrella. And at last, there were Ruka, Kain and Hanabusa. As there were only a few umbrellas in the whole class, most of the vampires share them between two, three and even four classmates. But Hanabusa wasn't one of those. Because of that, he was obviously complaining.

"Come on! You are alone under that umbrella!! Share it! Akatsuki and me are totally soaked!!

"Mmm… maybe you are right. Come on, Akatsuki, come here with me.

"Thanks" And he walked under the umbrella.

"Hey! What about me!

"You can stay there. Im not sharing it with you.

"Oh… come on!! You got to be kidding!

"It's really cold out here, don't you think, Akatsuki?

"Yeah. They should have told us the plan, so we could dress for the occasion

"Hey! Don't ignore me!

"Then don't complain!! - Ruka replied.

"Whatever…" He started walking looking forward. "Anyway, what are we suppose to do… just walk under the rain so we can catch a cold? I can't believe it!! This artistic stuff…" Apparently, none of his friends was paying him atención. So he decided to change the subject. "What do you think of Rima"

"Huh?"

"She's really beautiful- said Akatsuki

"What do you think, Ruka. I want to ask her out…

"You? Really…

"Yey! She's beautiful and definitely nothing alike you

"Hey!

"Isn't she dating Shiki?" Akatsuki said to avoid a possible fight

_I got it!! _Ruka thought. _If he dates Rima, she can ask him what are Akatsuki's true feeling!!_

_I have to convince him… and her._

"She's too nice for you". - Couldn't help it, thought

"What's your problem!

"You know? Maybe you should try

"Ammm… you really think that?

"Yeah! Let's see if she accept it now.

"You'll see

"This is so stupid- Rima said

"Yeah. We're all getting wet. - Shiki replied

Suddenly, Aidou appeared next to Shiki.

"Hey!

"Something happen? - Shiki asked

"No! Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something, Rima

"Really? What would that be.

"Do you want to go out with me? Nothing formal.

Weird. The situation was totally weird. _Why Aidou was asking her out?_

_Why is he asking me out._

"OK! Time to head back to the class, so we can share our experience!! - The teacher said aloud, so everybody could hear her.

When they arrived to the classroom, most of them where completely wet.

"Now, please share with everybody how you felt,

Angry

Confused

Cold

Wet

Stupid

But nobody said what they were thinking. It was then when a classmate raised her hand.

"Actually, I liked it. I felt the aesthetics experience.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!

"Please, tell us!

"Well, it was more like a collective experience. While one of us stand there, the other moved the tree so the raindrops fall over the umbrella.

"Oh!! That's called…

When the class finished, everybody went straight to the dorms. The teacher leave them homework, so some started doing it. Others, went to take warms showers, or went to bed. It has been a special day; it's not frequently when professors took their students to walk under the water so they can feel an "aesthetic experience". And as if it wasn't enough, they got homework! They were supposed to write an essay about one experience they had leave recently, which can be considered as "aesthetic".

"I hate that aesthetic shit!! - Aidou yelled. He was drying his hair with a towel, while his roommate was writing something on his desktop.

"Don't complain.

"What. Don't tell me you actually l_ive it_

"_What if I did_

"_Oh! Come on!! You can't be serios!_

"_Stop screaming, I have a headache._

"_Of course! I'm surprised not having caught a cold._

_Just then someone knocked at the door._

"_Yes?_

"_Can I come in?_

_It was Rima's voice. Aidou thought the towel, and ran his hand through his hair._

"_Yeah, sure_

_Rima came in and checked the room with her eyes before she stood in the doorway_

"_What's up - Aidou asked. _

"_Why there's so many crap in this place_

_Akatsuki laughed - "See? I'm not the only one who thinks that_

"_It's not crap! It's my Collection_

"_Whatever. Don't bring anything like that tomorrow" - And she left._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I'm really glad with your comments! It makes me want to write more, even if I should be studying in step, hehe.  
Some on you asked and laugh about the "aesthetic experience". I must say that that's based in my own life!! Actually, I got that crazy teacher who did that to my whole class! And now I just wrote a five-page essay about an "aesthetic experience in the daily day".  
You can laugh, it's horrible!!

**I still hadn't decided the title and right now I don't got time to think of one, so later I'll change it. You can also suggest…**

And VK it's not mine!!

**Chapter Three:**

Wait… then she was agreeing to go out with him?? It's true that now he wouldn't have time to do the homework, but who cares!  
He got to tell Ruka!! Now who was the one you won?

"Oh yeah! RUKAA!! - Aidou yelled.  
"What "- she answered at the other side of the door.  
"Oh! You're here!  
"No, I'm just your imagination. You fool  
"Hey!  
"What are you doing? - Ruka asked Akatsuki  
"The essay  
"Right! I have to write it  
"Do you have an idea?  
"Well, I thought that maybe I could write about how it feels when you hear the raindrops falling over the umbrella. You know, it makes you think about stuff… well, or at least it does if you are SILENT  
"Hey!

Just a few seconds ago they were ignoring him, just to talk about him to bother? How could Akatsuki see something in her! She was so annoying! She was always thinking about herself!

"Well, guess who's going on a date tomorrow  
"I thought you told her it wasn't something formal… or at least that's what you told me - Akatsuki said, before going back to his work.  
"Whatever… just word's game.  
"Wow! I have to talk to her! She's doing a terrible mistake  
"Hey, no! I want to go out with her! Don't interfere.  
"And when are you planning on doing your homework?  
"I'm not doing it. It's so stupid  
"Right! I feel the same way!  
"But you just said that you got your experience!  
"Maybe because I'm doing the essay anyway?  
"Well, how cares about that stupid homework. I'm going to take a hot shower… I'm freeze!

With Aidou, Ruka left. She went straight to her room, where Rima was with Shiki, again. How many times she will have to tell them that it was forbidden before they could understand it? It has been always the same.  
But today there was something strange. Shiki wasn't really there… not in mind. His eyes weren't looking at anything at all, while Rima was taking out her sleepwear. When Ruka entered the room, Shiki excuse him before leaving.

"Rima? Did something happen?  
"No, why  
"Because he was strange.  
"Maybe thinking about what he could write.  
"Mmm, it can be. Anyway… you're going out with Aidou!  
"Shouldn't I?  
"No! I mean, it's perfect! Thank you very much.  
"Don't thank too much, you'll pay me.  
"Yes, I know.  
"Ok, I'm thirsty. I'm going to drink something. (1313)  
"Ok, see you.

Ruka sighed. What a weird day! And she was really tired, so she went to sleep a few minutes later.

°°° ---------------------------------------------- °°°

"Time to give the essays to the teacher! - It was the crazy teacher again. Why was she speaking of herself in third person?  
"WHAT?!  
"Of course, the homework. This class we're going to correct and polish them, so there perfect for the final delivery.  
"WHAT?  
"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you thought I wasn't grading them. Obviously they got a mark! If not, what would be the point of going through all this?  
"Damn!

Even if Aidou didn't do it, he didn't regret. He had just told him that his date had been excellent, and that after classes he was going to tell him. But he couldn't say the same of Ruka. She was clearly nervous; she had forgotten the essay completely!  
But he knew her, so he gave her some papers.

"What's this"- She asked, confused.  
"Take a look at them"- He simply replied.

She read the first sentence. "My Aesthetic Experience, by Ruka Souen"

She was delight. Perfect, because that meant that his work was worthy.  
He hadn't really slept writing it, even if she didn't ask him to do it. After all, if he didn't she would be depressed all day (night) long, and he didn't want to see her like that.

"What- Aidou said jealous.  
"Omg! Kain, you did it for me!-She always call him by his name when he did something that made her happy - I can't believe it! I don't know what to say!  
"You don't have to say anything. I couldn't sleep because of Aidou's snoring, and as I knew you would probably forget it, I decided to write it for you. You're idea was really good, so it would be a shame you loose it because you didn't remember to write it.  
"Thank you! Thank you very much, Kain. I love you!! - She stood up and went to the teacher.

He couldn't believe it. He never though he would listen those words from her, and less referring to him!  
Now who was the one playing with them? But he wasn't angry. He couldn't get angry to her. But he felt uncomfortable, especially after seeing Aidou´s face, with those completely open eyes for the surprise.

"Does she…  
"Yeah

Both were shocked.

"Hehe, you're taking advantage from her, as you knew how she would feel if you've done her homework.  
"Of course not. I wasn't expecting that, either.  
"Well, whatever. Where's mine.  
"I didn't write you your essay.  
"What?! Why!!  
"You're the one who said he wasn't thinking about writing it. And you didn't even tell me an experience.  
"But you did hers!  
"Because she told me what she was going write about!  
"No, it's because it's her. If she hadn't told you, you would have thought about one! - Kain sight.

He was worry. When he was doing Ruka's homework, He knew Ruka was probably not going to read it, so he let his feeling flow when he was writing. But now there were supposed to check it! If he was lucky, it would be good enough not to need recorrection, and Ruka would never know what it said. If he was lucky.  
Well, if not, he would offer to do it, but she would probably say no. He got to think a plan B.

At the other side of the class, Rima was watching them.

"What's up- Shiki asked her.  
"Nothing

It was so obvious. Of course Akatsuki love her! Why has she had to go through all the trouble of dating Aidou to discover something everybody could tell?  
Shiki followed Rima's eyes, to see she was looking at Akatsuki and Aidou.

Damn. Does she really like him? Then why she told him she wasn't into him! 'Cause now she was spying on him… And what bothered him most: why was he so jealous! Rima was free to date anyone she wants. But there was that thought, the one who always told him that they weren't just friend, so they owe fidelity to each other. But really, it wasn't like she was cheating on him or anything.  
It was his fault. They've been together for so long at the academy, and also outside of it, while working, but he never asked her out or something like that. Even if he thought it wasn't necessary…

"Shiki  
"Huh?  
"Come back to earth, I'm trying to talk to you.  
"Sorry.  
"Whatever, the teacher's taking anyway.

The class continued "normally", or as it could be called. As the teacher was checking the essay, Akatsuki couldn't stop watching her. He felt uneasy, he couldn't help it. If for some reason Ruka came to know the content of any of the two essays that he had written… He didn't know what to do.  
When there were just a few minutes before the class was over, the teacher asked everyone to stay silent. At that time, he was extremely nervous.

"I'm so excited. I was reading your work, and there two students who really could get what the aesthetic experience is really about. I know I didn't tell you much, but the idea was that: you discovering it.  
Anyway, I want to congratulate you, Ruka Souen and Kain Akatsuki.

He thought he was having a heart attached.

"Would you mind to read them aloud?

Of course!! There was no way he could do that. He didn't really care about the rules, so if it was necessary, he would really run away, with both essays in his hands. He felt sorry for the teacher, but that was the only thing with he could think.

"I don't care, miss. As a matter of fact, I'll love to do it.

"Aidou, she can't do it  
"Really? 'Cause looks like she's going to  
"No, you don't get it. She CAN'T know what it says,  
"You look nervous  
"Of course I am! If she does … I'll rather die.  
"Oh - Now that he understood the situation, he got serious.

What to do… what to do!!  
Aidou sighed. - "You're paying for this"

What he did was so unlike him. He "felt down", and started shouting.

"What's wrong! Are you okay?  
"No… I think I … Aaaah!!  
"Oh! Please, someone do something!

As there were just few minutes left, after someone took Aidou to the infirmary, the class ended.  
Rima wasn't really worried, but anyway she went to see him when she could. After all, they were "dating".  
Shiki went with her, still uncomfortable with that.

°°° ---------------------------------------------------------- °°°

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the see, swimming through sick lullabies…"_

"What?  
"Just singing  
"Oh, right.  
"Why  
"Nothing  
"Sure? - She said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Of course. What can it be  
"I don't know, maybe you felt identifies with the line  
"I'm not a saint  
"Not that, you fool  
"Yeah, who cares. You can keep singing  
"I know.

Ruka came in

"Oh, you're here AGAIN.  
"Leaving" - Shiki stood up and started leaving the room - "Bye"  
"Rima… why every time I come into _my_ room he's here?  
"It's also mine  
"Right! But I don't bring guys in here  
"You can if you behave.  
"Oh!!" - She exclaimed offended - "Well, I'm going to pass that… how was your date!"  
"Nice"  
"Good! … Got anything?  
"No, we talked almost nothing about Akatsuki, but it's unnecessary. I can tell it by myself.  
"No! Of course his nice to me because we're friends. But I want to know if… well, you know.

Rima sighed.

"I'm telling you, I have so much fun! - Aidou said in an anything rather low voice.  
"I guess you're talking about your date with Rima and not the "incident" at classes.  
"Obviously. You know, she even when to see if I was ok!!  
"Lucky you  
"You know? Maybe if you try asking Ruka out…  
"I did it.  
"What, you asked her out?  
"No, I told her how I feel towards her.  
"Oh, really?!  
"But she didn't believe me. That's why she can't read the essays; I'm so obviously exposed in there.  
"Why  
Kain sighed - "I thought she would never hear their content.

**Even if I shouldn't be writing, I did, 'cause anyway, wasting time is my specialty.  
On Thursday I'm probably doing to want to be dead, but right now I'm enjoying!  
And I know, in this chapter everybody sighed. It's because of my self-compassion, as I haven't done what I was supposed to.**

Anyway, please, comment! Tell me what you think!  
Now I'm really going to do my stuff, but if things go as I think, next week I will be able to write, I hope. Now things are going to progress, ok?  
And please, think I wrote this while I was studying!! So if something doesn't make cense, tell me and I'll check it.

Thanks for your comments, they make me really happy, and they encourage me to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

There had been two weeks since Rima started dating Aidou. But it was weird. Every time she got back, she went to talk to Ruka. It would be normal if they were actually close friends, but they weren't. And there was also something weird; Rima insisted telling him that dating Aidou wasn't something serious. If it wasn't', then why does she keep doing it?

"Rima?" It was Ruka's voice, who was calling her from the corridor.

"What", she said going out of Shiki's room.

"What are you doing there?

"We got tired hearing your complaints about being together, so we decided that now on, I'll be the one who "visit" the other.

"I don't have any problem of you being together! The problem is you two being together in my room, you know?

"What is it

"You know, can I ask you something?" - Ruka said, tired of Rima's way of answering.

"Haven't you already?

Control yourself. She's doing you a really big favor, so just calm down.

She was about to talk, when Shiki came out of the room. He looked at her straight in her eyes, with a kind-of-unfriendly look. It surprised her. He passed next to her, and went downstairs.

What was going on? He wasn't the type of guy who glared people.

"Did something happen?

"How could I know

"He… just now… - she looked at Rima - well, forget it.

She left, feeling confused. Right there, she saw Kaname and Yuuki, standing at Kaname's room door. Now, she felt sick. She knew it was all in her head, but she couldn't handle it. She went to Akatsuki's and Aidou's room, and knocked the door.

"Come in"

She did. Apparently, Aidou wasn't there. It was only a half naked Akatsuki. Immediately, she blushed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't knew!

"Don't worry, it's just the shirt. Don't be silly - He felt right. Ruka's face was totally red, and because of seeing him like that. As she had closed the door as a reflect, he opened it and invited her to come in. She hesitated.

"Come on, we know each other since we were little, so there's no problem.

"You shouldn't make people pass to your room if you're getting change. It could be anyone - she felt ashamed of her reaction. Why did she had to do that? And why her face had to look like a tomato?

"I felt you.

Damn. He got a point.

"Well, who cares.

"What's wrong. You don't come here usually, specially by your own.

"Can we go somewhere else?

They went outside the school, to the town, where they sat on a café.

Ruka sighed. Right now, she felt so much better, he really knew how to do it.

"Will you tell me now what's wrong?

"I'm glad we're here

"Ruka, what happened - he took her chin in one of his hands and raised her face, so he could see her expression.

He's so nice… what would I do without him? How lucky I am for having him by my side.

"Nothing serious. I saw Yuuki and Kaname-sama together.

"You have to get over him.

"I know, but it's too hard.

"Yeah, probably, but still you have to.

"Akatsuki" - she looked at his eyes - "why are you so nice with me?"

"Because you deserve it, Ruka.

"Thank you. I always feel better after sharing with you some time.

He was glad. All he really cared in his life was Aidou, his family, but even more, Ruka. If he could do something to make her better, anything, he would gladly do it.

"Don't misinterpret me. I can handle it, but sometimes it's just too difficult. It's hard to be strong, I need to rest.

"Do you want me to ask for the beach house? We- You can go there to rest

"Of course I'm going with you! But…

"Tell me

"Can it be the …

"I know. My family just bought a cabaña next to a term. Do you want to go? We can invite Aidou… and Rima, as you're so friendly with her. And probably we should also invite Shiki.

"Yeah, you know, today something weird happened.

"Apart from…

"Yes, yes. When I went to talk to Rima, who was in Shiki's bedroom… you know, why do they always have to meet in a bedroom? I don't understand it! It looks …

"Ruka

"Sorry. Well, when we were talking at his door, when he passed right beside me… and he gave me a really scary look.

"Shiki?

"Yes! Weird, isn't it?

"Yeah. Maybe something happened.

"I feel the same. I've been thinking, and he's, not aggressive, but … kind of antisocial?

"You mean, like apathetic?

"Yes! Since Rima's dating Aidou

"They've always been together. Maybe his jealous.

"Maybe… or it could also be that he actually likes her, but now that she's dating Aidou, he feels like betrayed!

"Yeah, maybe

"Of course! That's why he looked at me that way! Because I was the one who convinced her to date Aidou!

"Really?

"Huh?

"You convinced Rima to date Aidou?

"Yeah.

"Why?

"He's my friend, even if we fight always. And he wanted to date her, so why not help him?

"That's really nice from you.

"I can also be nice with my friends. You're not the only one.

She smiled, with that smile he loved most, showing her teeth. He felt how his heartbeat accelerated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short, but I don't have time to write longer, and I thought I took to long since I last updated. Maybe it isn't that long, but as I haven't been sleeping even seven hours, It's seamed to be weeks for me. Last night I slept seven hours actually, and it felt so right…**

**I'm tired, so please, be nice and review. I really like your comments.**


	5. Photoshoot

**Chapter Five: Photoshoot**

Saturday. In the moon dorm there weren't many vampires, because they have all gone to the town, to take some fresh air away from the school territories. In the hall, a human woman was standing, waiting for her two clients to show up. She was Rima and Shiki's manager, and as they got a photo shoot in a couple of hours, she was there to take them to the place. It was far from the academy, so they had to leave right there. Shiki showed up first. Rima took a little longer, but also got there. She had invited Ruka, Aidou and Akatsuki - so he wouldn't be left there alone - to the photo shoot, but they were going later as they didn't need to prepare for the photos.

As she didn't knew how to get there, she asked her manager to tell them how to. "It's easy", she said, "If you take the subway, you shouldn't have any problem". And then, she proceeded to explain Akatsuki how to get there. After that, Shiki and Rima left the dorm with the human.

"I'm so excited! We're going to finally see them working! - Aidou said.

"Yes, it's true. I've always wanted to watch a photo shoot. Which kind you think this one is going to be? - Ruka asked

"I don't know. I asked Rima, but I don't remember if she actually answered.

"Oh, you fool

"Shut up!

"Don't fight, or I won't take you there."- Kain interrupted.

"We can go alone, you know; it's not like we need to ask for your permission.

"But I'm the only one who knows how to get there.

"That's a good point. Look's like he beat you. Again - Ruka was not going to let go an opportunity to bother the blond vampire.

"Shut up! - And he left angry.

But it didn't took long before he came back, because short time later they had to also leave the building. As they were going through the subway and not in car, they would take longer to arrive.

When they get to the first station, Ruka and Aidou started complaining.

"I can't believe this! It's awful!

"Right! I totally agree. This is no place for _us._ It's for… commoners.

"For humans! It's supposed that everybody here will get in the same train? Can we?

"Please, you two stop that. People are staring. - Kain felt as if he was the parent of both.

"I don't care! They can think whatever they want about me. It's not that I actually care about them.

"Of course it matters! Look! Here there many females watching me. You know? I'll separate from you two; I don't want girls to think I'm with you. Who knows, they can think you are my girlfriend!

"Ha! You'll like that.

"Please…

And in fact, Aidou went a few steps away from them.

The doors of the train opened, and everybody got in. For the vampire's surprised, everybody there actually had some space. But it didn't last long. As they went through the stations, more and more people took the train. So as time pass, they got less and less space, which annoyed both, Ruka and Hanabusa.

"Iu! People are too near!

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything.

"I know. But agh! They are touching me!

"Of course. There's not much space in here.

"I don't want them to.

"We can try to get to there you can have some space, between the seats and the wall

"Ok

And they moved till they got there. At first it worked, but then more and more people get in.

"Oh! This is too much! I can't believe nobodies are actually touching _me._ I don't even know them! And look! That guy is looking at me with a pervert expression.

Kain moved so he was between Ruka and the others. He placed his body in front of her and he extended his right arm so Ruka was kind of protected by his body.

"Better?

"Yes. Thank you. I prefer a hundred times you to touch me than those… humans.

But then, her comfort was again disturbed as even more people get in the public transport. Akatsuki's body got really close to her, but it wasn't as if they got any other option. He felt happy that his cousin had left them earlier, because he was sure that he would misunderstand everything.

Akatsuki's heartbeat went faster. He was so close to Ruka… Her thin body couldn't be more close to the metal wall of the train, and her face was only a few centimeters from his body. Right now, he could do _anything_ to her, and she wouldn't have space to move. He blush, as the image of his head lowering till his lips get to hers and his hands holding her waist appeared in his mind.

No. It wasn't time for his fantasies. His body was already rigid, trying to stop him of doing something he could regret. And she was only a few millimeters from him. What kind of pervert was he? Thinking doing her those stuff when they were so close, with no option of getting separated? But that was exactly what caused his mind to send many pictures of what he could do to her. He couldn't help it.

Ruka felt him getting still. Yes, she was also very uncomfortable in there. Thanks god Akatsuki had gotten in front of her, because the idea of having who-knows-who in that intimate proximity really disliked her.

"How long…

"What?" - As he couldn't listen to her for the noise, so he moved his head so his mouth was at her ear. - "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you"

What the…? She didn't know why, or what caused it, but she felt an inexperienced sensation through her body. It was him? No way.

"I wanted to know how long are we going to be in here, how much time is left"

"Hmmm, just a few stations.

And again, that strange feeling ran through her**.** Why? Why every time he speaks at her ear she felt that way? But that wasn't what bothered her. As a matter of fact, she kind of like the sensation. It felt like… But why she felt it, while _he_ talks to her, actually made her uncomfortable. Because she knew what it was. It was pleasure. And it wasn't right to feel it from his actions; he was her best friend, who always was there to help her. If something happen between them that disturb their relationship, it would be something really bad. It was wrong for her to feel it.

So she turned around, so her face was now next to the cold wall**. **But it wasn't her widest decision, because now his body got even closer to her, to the point she didn't just felt the warmth and energy, his body radiate, now she felt his whole body touching her.

"I'm sorry"- he apologized instantly.

"Don't, it's not your fault.

"What?" He moved again his head so it was right beside hers.

"Don't worry! It's not like you wanted this!

Well, actually he did, but he was definitely not going to tell her, as she wasn't going to tell him how he made her feel. Right there, they arrived to the station they headed.

As it was too crowded, they found it was difficult to get off the train.

"Here, come"

Kain put his right hand between Ruka's waist and hip, and then he guided her to the door, asking everybody to let them space to get off with his other hand.

They finally get down. And in the station, they found Aidou. He was smiling; apparently he got a nice time in the train. How could he?

Now Ruka could breathe normally. In there, she was so uncomfortable with the lack of space, the cold wall at one side and Akatsuki's body at the other, that she couldn't breathe calmly. And he also felt relieved, as his mind didn't left him in peace while they were traveling.

With a little walk, they arrived to the place. It was a huge club, clearly for rich people. They asked at the entrance where the photoshoot was being hold, and a guardian, after asking something to his walk talkie, took them there.

There where many lights everywhere, even considerating it was daylight time. It was the pool. Nobody was allowed to stand too near it, nobody except from Rima, Shiki, the photographer and two stuff guys. And there, at the edge of the pool, the two youngest vampires in that place stand really close from each other.

Shiki was wearing a blue stamped swimsuit, probably it was what's going to be use on the summer, and Rima whore the a fun, flirty shapebikini in the trendiest, most fashion-forward print with a large necklace, which made her look exotic, including the touch of her orange hair.

The three vampires who had just arrived where impressed. Shiki had his right leg on the water, and the other on the sidewalkof the pool, with his left hand resting on his knee. His right hand was placed on Rima's waist, who stand only a few centimeters from him. Her left shoulder was a little more forward, so her back could be seen, and her left leg was also advanced, nearer to Shiki. Her face was looking to the camera in front of them, and she had her eyes half closed and her lips only a bit separated. Shiki, by his side, was looking straight were her face would be if she look at him, with an intense look in his eyes.

"Perfect! Rima, please put your left hand on your waist. Good. Now, let's try with your right hand on Shiki's thigh. Yes! That's what I've been looking for! - It was the director

Ruka was surprised. God, they were too close, in such an intimate contact! She wouldn't allow herself be like that with anyone. In that exact moment, the images of the trip of only half hour before came to her mind. _Don't be silly, it's definitely not the same. You didn't had any better option._

Aidou was amazed. He couldn't believe how hot Rima looked in that pose. He felt an urgent desire to kiss her, even if he didn't hold for her any special feeling. He was dating her because she was so beautiful and they get along well, but he wasn't in love or anything. Anyway, right now he would give everything to be in Senri's place.

Kain was also watching the scene with fascination. They looked so perfect, so comfortable with their contact. He felt jealous, and started thinking how not-alike would be the situation if Ruka was in Rima's place. Even, he wanted to see Ruka with that clothes.

"Shiki! Please, lower your head a little. Remember the scene: you where about to kiss her when she looked away. Yes! Exactly that! You two are perfect! I've never worked with such a easy couple before! You two follow my directions perfectly!

Even if he was able to do it without problem, like he wasn't feeling anything, it wasn't true. His pulse was accelerated, and if he wasn't used to the situation, he knew his cheeks would get red. Shiki really wanted to put his both hands on Rima's waist and pull her closer. Damn Aidou. If he wasn't there, he would do it, and he knew that the director would love it. But he was there, and he was dating Rima, so if he actually did, without any instruction, it wouldn't end right. He didn't hold anything against him, except for trying to take his "friend" away from him.

"Wow. I don't know how she can handle that situation without feeling disconcert with it. They're way too close for my opinion.

"It's because you're a very boring woman- Aidou said to Ruka- you never have fun. I'll love to be in Shiki's position.

"That's because you are a pervert.

"No, I'm not

"Of course you are! Right, Akatsuki? Akatsuki…

"Huh? Sorry" - he shocked his head- "I wasn't paying attention.

"Well, I noticed.

"Ok, break time!

Ruka, Aidou and Kain approached to Rima and Shiki.

"Hey! You were fantastic right there! - Aidou said to Rima

"Thanks

"Rima! Tell me, how you do it! How can you manage the situation and don't feel uncomfortable!

"Well - she answered her new friend- I supposed I'm used to it.

"Really? Do you take too many pictures like that? - Ruka was kind of shocked.

"Yeah, it's not big deal. After all, it's Shiki.

"Wow, he's so damned lucky.

Only two meters away, Shiki was talking with Akatsuki.

"Here- Kain handed Shiki a bottle of water.

"Thanks, I needed it.

"You're really lucky.

"Yeah… why do you say it

"Well, to be able to be that close to her…

"It's my job

"Exactly. And still you enjoy it. You're allowed to touch her, to look straight to her, and you got an excuse.

"It's not like I need it.

"I know! You two got a special relation, I envy you.

"Ha, you'll like to be in my place with Ruka?

"What?

"Come on, don't even try to deny it.

"I think I don't get you.- How could he possibly knew. He never show his emotions, not even Ruka was able to tell it, and she was one of the two closest people of him.

"Whatever. - He looked at Rima's direction, to find Aidou kissing her hand and she half smiling - Agh. How disgusting.

"You like her, don't you?

"Isn't it obvious? We had always been together. Why did he had to get between?

"I'm sorry.

"Don't. And please, don't tell anyone about this.

"I understand

"Yeah, I only told you because you have something similar with Ruka

Again he was telling him indirectly that he knew how he felt towards her. Maybe he discovered it because, as he said, he had something similar with Rima. But it was also very different, as they actually look like a couple. And not only in the photos they take, or because of working together; they usually attend to the parties together, and many other things, not to tell that you usually find them with the other. But they also got their space. Akatsuki really felt a bit jealous.

"Ok! Break's over! Rima, Shiki…! Now it's time for the next shoot! Get change to the next clothes and come back in ten minutes!

* * *

**I'm really sorry for taking that long to update, but it was longer than usual =)  
**

**In two weeks I'll be in vacations, so I hope I won't delay like this again. And sorry for never replying, from no on I'll do (I just discoveered I could!)  
**


	6. Camping?

**Chapter Six: Camping?**

The night class were, actually, in their classroom. That day something really unusual had happen: the chairman had been in the class to tell them some "big news!", as he had said. The night class were going to be out for… camping.

Some of them immediately liked the idea… but of course some other immediately started complaining. It was supposed to be just one day, as they couldn't stand under the sun without getting burnt, but for the adventurers the chairman had given permission to stay a couple of days more. So after the class finish they all went to prepare, because the activity was planned for only two days more. The chairman knew that, as they sleep in the academy, there wasn't a big deal if he just tell them even the same day, but he wanted to give them time to think what they could bring and to also think of some ideas of activities. They will be leaving the school territories when the sun was still shinning, but with less intensity. And they would be returning early in the morning, before the sun was, again, too strong.

"I hate this… we are as his puppets! That man does with us everything he wants!! Are we his experiments subjects? Come on!

"Ruka, shut up. It's ok! We'll have lots of fun! And that day we're not having classes!

"Uuuh, _great_. It sounds very nice! You stupid blonde.

"Hehe, don't be jealous of my hair color. I'm sorry you don't have it.

"I don't want it! It's so…

"Ok, you two. Why do I always have to keep you from fighting?

"Whatever!!

…

It was late for the vampires to stay awake. Usually, at that time they were all asleep. But that day she couldn't fall asleep. She was full of emotions, as she had spent the whole day, after classes, watching one of her favorite's series. She had seen so many, that couldn't stop thinking of it. And, anyway, she didn't really wanted to sleep, she was happy daydreaming of what would happen in the next chapter.

Now, she was going back to her room, as she had quietly slipped away to watch another chapter online. But when she passed in front of Kain and Aidou's room, she herd them talking.

_What are both of them doing? It's time to sleep. If the dorm president or the vice-president find them, they'll get punished. _

She was going to knock and tell them to sleep, when two things went inside her mind: first, she was also awake, so they could ask her what she had been doing, and no one was allowed to know. And second, it was a perfect opportunity to surprise Aidou and teas him. Hehe, she was definitely going to take the chance.

She waited in the room, and listen a bit to what they were talking about, so when she abruptly enters the room, both of them would be so surprised that they would probably jump 5 meters. She knew how childish this attitude was, but with her blond blue-eyed cousin she was always childish.

So she listened.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to scare her. She would die of a heart attack!

"Come on, leave that here.

"No! It's the perfects opportunity!! And I'm going to make her stay for minimum three days. It's so easy to provoke her…

Good think to stay listening; now his plan was a total failure.

"If she stays, I'll stay with her too.

_Really? He would do that? _She smiled, Akatsuki was always a gentleman.

"Oh, come on. That's not the idea.

"I don't care. I'm definitely not going to let her stay all alone three days. She probably isn't bringing anything to protect from the sun.

"And? It's not your business.

"Yeah, it is.

"Of course. You always do anything for her.

"If you know, then why even try to stop me.

"You know? Sometimes you act so stupidly!"- For his tone, she could say that he was annoyed.

"Whatever

"No! Come on. She's so deeply in love with Kaname-sama. Why even try?

"Because Kaname-sama is with Yuuki now. I want to be there for her if she needs me.

"Ok, change of plans. You're taking this opportunity to approach her in a romantic way, NOT a friendly as always.

"No way. I'm not going to ruin our friendship for something as trivial as this.

"Trivial? You think that being in love is trivial? At first I thought it was! But as you kept feeling the same for so many years…

She wasn't paying attention anymore. So… it was true that he love her? But maybe he had felt her there, so to keep faking his feeling he said that, knowing she was listening. But that means that he actually pay attention to her, that's why he would be aware of her presence, so maybe he did like her…

Good. Really good. Once again, she was thinking too much. Anyway, it was pretty late, so she went back to her room, after deciding to do something about. It was taking her too much time this whole thing, so it was time to fasten things.

.

..

…

..

.

The day of the camping arrived way too soon, as they didn't really got time to even think about it. But of course a genius like Aidou got time to think of some funny things for them.

Everybody was ahead; they went out much more lately than the class. They were trying to follow them, when he decided to do something different.

"Why did you stop"

The late group was composed by Ruka, Akatsuki, Rima, Shiki and, of course, Hanabusa. They others follow too strictly the rules to go out late.

"I know where we're heading, and I know a shortcut.

"You do?" - Ruka asked suspicious.

"Yeah! Come on, follow me.

"I'm not sure…- Ruka said- I can bet you have never been here before.

"Do what you want. Akatsuki, coming? - But Akatsuki stared at Ruka, showing that he was going with her- Rima?

Before they went out, Ruka had made the purpose to discover Akatsuki's true feeling for once. She asked Rima if she could find out that same day, if not, she would. But Rima had gone out with Aidou for pretty much time, and it wasn't going to be useless.

"Sure. Shiki'

"Of course" - There was no way he would allow those two to spend a whole day together alone if he could.

"So? Ruka, are you coming?

She looked at were their classmates were supposed to have pass. But they weren't even sure. She looked back at Aidou's shortcut.

"Yes, I'm coming.

And so, the five vampires started to follow Aidou. There was no need to hear Kain's answer.

* * *

**I know it's short, and that I also haven't updated since forever, but I'll try to update again soon.**

**It's probably boring, but it's the step needed before things happen.**


End file.
